


Of examinations and stress

by aidenshit



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, AU, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, College Student, Daddy Kink, Do yall even read this, GOT7 - Freeform, I suck at tags, Im Jaebum - Freeform, M/M, This is my first work, baby! youngjae, daddy baby play, daddy! jaebum, examinations, hope you like it, let me off the hook, okay lets be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenshit/pseuds/aidenshit
Summary: In which Youngjae is a college student just barely getting through with his mid semester exam and Jaebum is a comforting boyfriend who just wants his baby to be happy





	

Stress. 


That is the only word surrounding Youngjae right now. He's stressed at the fact that he can't understand anything he's revising now, he's stressed at the fact that he has to go through this hell of an examination, he's stressed at the fact that school exist hell he's even stressed at the fact that his pen ran out of ink. He's so under pressure that he just feels like bawling his eyes out. He just want to pass his papers, he doesn't mind if his grade is low enough ( okay maybe he does ) but all he want is to pass his papers to be honest. He just wants to snuggle into the warmth of his boyfriend and sleep without a care. Youngjae sprawled across the living room surrounded by papers, notes, and books. The auburn haired looks like he's going to burst out crying anytime now. Then he heard the front door of his and his boyfriend's apartment. A muscular figure come into his view soon after.

"Baby, I'm home"

Came the voice of a man. Youngjae smiled and ran into the other's embrace almost immediately , pouring out his stress into a tight hug.

"Hyung"

The younger of the two replied and looked up to the elder while pouting.

"What's wrong baby, did you miss me?"

Jaebum asked the auburn haired, smirking while running his hand through the younger's soft lock.

"Jaebummie, you know i do"

The whine obvious in his voice, then rolling his eyes afterwards to tease his boyfriend.

"I know babe, and I miss you too"

The elder pecked his younger boyfriend's lips in affection and looked at Youngjae with the softest gaze. Jaebum grabbed the boy's legs and wrapped it around his waist to move them towards the couch. Soft cushion wrapped Youngjae's body as he felt his body was thrown onto the couch and another body crawling up to hover over him.

"How was your day at work, bummie?"

Small conversation were made between kisses peppered by the elder

"Hmm, tiring. But normal I guess. Oh, and you weren't there"

A kiss on his locks. Another on his forehead, another on the tip of his nose and a long sweet kiss on the younger's lips. Youngjae chuckled at his boyfriend's childish whining. He could already feel his stress washing away while spending time with his beloved, showered with affections and love.

"Of course i wasn't there hyung, i was taking my shitty examination"

Jaebum paused his small kisses and looked at the younger in the eyes for a moment. Youngjae furrowed his eyebrows at Jaebum's sudden action.

"How was your exam? Were you alright after the exam?"

Questions were asked with traces of worry in Jaebum's voice.

"It was good. Okay maybe not that good, I'm not sure i could even pass hyung"

Youngjae was sure that Jaebum is very disappointed in him now, he looked down to avoid the elder's eyes. Jaebum could see his baby's beautiful eyes slowly filled with glassy tears and his boyfriend's worried face. Jaebum ran his hands through Youngjae's like locks again, god how much his love the boy's soft auburn hair. A smile, a beautiful smile is plastered on Jaebum's face, a proud smile, comforting Youngjae's anxious heart as the younger rests his head on the other's chest.

"Baby, you're brilliant, you're the most hardworking person I've ever met and I'm pretty damn sure all those nights you spent on studying will pay off my love"

"Hyung, do you know how much I love you?"

Youngjae looked at the love of his life in the eyes with so much affection, love and sincerity. He can't believe that this guy in front of him, this perfection in front of him is his, his to care, his to love. Youngjae took the elder's hand and interlocked it between his own, loving how big his boyfriend's hand is.

"Hm, maybe if you could tell me yourself? Just to make sure?"

Jaebum took their intertwined hand to kiss the younger's tender hand. Then peppering kisses along Youngjae's arm and to his neck, nape, jawline and the boy's face again. Youngjae took this chance to grab Jaebum's head closer to his to smash their lips together. The kiss was full of love, lips gently molding with each other, rushed but still somehow soft. Jaebum nibbled the younger's bottom lips to ask for entrance as Youngjae gladly open up for him. The younger of the two lets out a quiet moan as a tongue invades his hot cavern, licking the insides of his mouth and tangling their tongue together. The first to pull back was Jaebum, letting out small pants from the passionate kiss. Jaebum stares at the beautiful boy in front of him in awe, amazed how he can still be mesmerized with the boy's beauty even after dating Youngjae for 4 years.

"Daddy, stop staring, you're embarassing me"

Jaebum can feel his pants slowly starting to strain against his crotch at the pet name Youngjae just said.

"Fuck baby boy, how can I not stare when you look so beautiful, so gorgeous for me?"

Youngjae his the elder's biceps and pouts to show his dissatisfaction because he was called beautiful instead of handsome.

"Daddy, I'm a man, how could I be beautiful?"

"Of course you are baby boy, but don't you believe me when I say you're the most beautiful man I've ever met?"

Jaebum took the chance to give a quick peck to the younger's lips as Youngjae continues to pout and whine, laughing at his love's act. Jaebum then slowly trace Youngjae's small frame with his hands, feeling the soft skin writhing under his touch, a hand sneakily sliding under the younger's shirt and playing with his baby's nipple. Youngjae is a panting mess right now, he could feel his cock starting to harden at his daddy's touch, whining at hiw slow his daddy is going, which on purpose of course.

"Daddy, please" a small whine came out of the auburn haired boy.

"Please what baby? What do you want me to do? You have to tell daddy to let daddy know, Youngjae-ah"

Youngjae loves Jaebum's dirty talk, especially when the elder refers to himself as daddy , he loved being dominated as Jaebum takes care of him.

"Touch me daddy, touch my cock , and fuck me with your long, thick cock, daddy"

Jaebum looked at the needy boy beneath him and then to the books scattered on the floor of their living room. 'oh' He suddenly realised to himself that his baby still have two more days of exams and he can't let Youngjae fail because of him, now can he? As much as he wants to fuck the brain out of the boy, he still wants his baby to be happy when the results come out.

"Baby, you want to get fucked right? Then how about you do well on your exams and then daddy will reward you. Anything you want baby boy, but not now. After the exam alright?"

Youngjae whined, fucking whined loudly at Jaebum's sudden stop. Oh god knows how horny he is right now, how much he wants to get fucked by his daddy, but of fucking course, the god doesnt know, because obviously the god changed Jaebum's fucking mind to not fuck him in his needy state tonight. Youngjae knew he has to obey the elder's wishes, but the fact that he can ask his daddy for anything tempts him to wait a but longer 'Just two more days Choi Youngjae, two days' He thought to himself.

"Anything daddy? Anything baby wants?"

"Yes baby boy, anything you want"

Youngjae flashes the biggest grin to Jaebum and kissed the other quickly on the lips.

"Then I'll wait, thank you daddy"

Youngjae is definite that he's not stressed about his exams anymore but now he's fucking sexually frustrated. God help him.

'Just two days' Was his last thought before he snuggled to Jaebum's warmth, also attempting to breathe in the other's sweet scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM FINALLY DONE. I HAVE FINALLY POSTED. IM SORRY IF ITS SHITTY, MIND YOU THIS IS MY FIRST WORK. ( jokes really tho im sorry if its bad im like TT ) and this is not beta-ed too because im tok scared to read it from the top again before i freak out. anyhow, thank you for making it this far ♡ ♡ ♡ leave comments and subscribe loves <33


End file.
